Miroir's World
Miroir's World is a spinoff to Peanut Otter's Disco. It focuses on fan favourite character Miroir buying a holiday resort with all the spare money he was going to use to buy The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. You are free to collab with me on this, provided you have added to Peanut Otter's Disco at least once. Characters Miroir Fourteen-year-old time traveller obsessed with Kirby, Final Fantasy and Sonic the Hedgehog. Owns a Game Boy Advance SP and a 3DS. Spends most of his free time at his holiday resort. That's all you need to know. Likes: Rainfall, snowfall, spaghetti, pizza, drawing, video games, mangas Dislikes: Biology, maths, age stereotypes, not knowing the full picture of something Makoto Naegi A guy who just graduated from Hope's Peak Academy. He's Miroir's best friend despite the five-year age gap, and has a fondness for the Blade Boy Franchise. Likes: Watching TV, video games, collecting obscure merchandise, trendy things Dislikes: Dried tofu Ceodore A kid from the distant kingdom of Baron. Absolutely adorable, notable for being very picky about his quote-on-quote "Chocobo hairstyle". He also has a pet Chocobo named Boko. Likes: Fantasy-related fiction, Chocobos Dislikes: Being told what to do Boko Ceodore's pet Chocobo, who spends most of his time at Chocobo pens because Ceodore's parents, for some reason, dislike Chocobos. Sayaka Maizono A pop idol who is one of Makoto's two presumable love interests. She had a part-time job at Zizzi prior to being hired to work at the cafe in Miroir's holiday resort. Likes: Singing, dancing, restaurants, drawing Dislikes: TBA ??? Who is this mysterious man, and why is he THIS talented at jumping? The most we know about him is that he suffers from a sort of amnesia, only remembering tiny snippets of his past. He also happens to be friends with Ceodore (despite the obvious twenty year age gap), who refers to him as "Kain". Still, no one knows his identity and technically no one ever will. Likes: ??? Dislikes: ??? Kyoko Kirigiri A part-time detective who is Makoto's OTHER presumable love interest. She tries to figure out the many mysteries popping up left and right at the holiday resort (most notably the identity of the mysterious man and why Miroir bought a holiday resort in the first place). Likes: Detective work, spying, romantic nights, her hair braids Dislikes: Goyo and Coriander Rydia A little girl from the village of Mist. She really likes Ceodore (mostly because of how adorable he is) and spends her free time playing with her boyfriend, Edge. Likes: Hairpins, watching sunrise Dislikes: Getting chased, any natural disaster Edge A little boy from the kingdom of Eblan. He's taken up ninja training and spends his free time playing with his girlfriend, Rydia. Likes: Ninja training, watching sunset Dislikes: Things that aren't any fun Aria Benett A babe known as the "maiden of water". Secretly in love with Miroir. Has a fear of octopi, contrary to Miroir who loves octopi. Likes: Water, crystals, styling her hair, buying new outfits Dislikes: Octopi, technology Ten Kirbies Ten cute pink puffballs who idolise Miroir. Terra Branford A half-Esper girl who Miroir is secretly in love with. Rumoured to be pyrokinetic. Likes: Black Magic, fluffing Moogles Dislikes: Mind control Lana A girl from the far-off island of Akala. She can't get enough of fishing, to the extremes that she makes her own fishing rods. Her Pokemon team consists of an Araquanid, a Chinchou, a Shellder and a Wishiwashi. She tends to the swimming pool in the holiday resort, and goes fishing in the nearby river. Likes: Fishing, looking after Pokemon, Pokemon battles Dislikes: Anything spicy Mallow Another girl from Akala. She can't get enough of gardening or cooking. Her favourite meal is a pre-made berry soup called "Mallow Surprise". Her Pokemon team consists of a Steenee, a Paras, a Morelull and a Fomantis. She works as a chef at the holiday resort's cafe, and tends to its gardens. Likes: Cooking, gardening, looking after Pokemon, Pokemon contests Dislikes: Running out of ideas Celes Chere A white mage who is friends with Terra. It was thought she was cryokinetic in early episodes, but this was quickly proved wrong. Likes: White Magic, tending to flowers Dislikes: Telling others what to do Lissa A princess from Ylisse who is the genuine definition of adorable. She thinks that meat smells like old boots and refuses to touch it no matter what. Likes: Ribbons, playing games Dislikes: Meat, rumours Susie A girl from a hostile alien planet who was fired from Haltman Enterprises, Ltd. Once watched giant Mecha anime for 37 hours straight. Likes: Technology, rumours, singing praise to others Dislikes: Being offended, old-school contraptions Locke Cole A thief (although he PREFERS the term "treasure hunter") who is the centre of all our romance problems at the resort. Long story short, he's in love with Celes, Terra's in love with him, Sayaka is attracted to him despite Locke having no feelings towards her, Kyoko thinks he's concerning despite Locke secretly having feelings for her, he also loves Lissa despite Lissa making it clear that she likes Ceodore (even though Ceodore doesn't want to be romantic with her) and he thinks that Aria is beautiful despite having never talked to her. Confused? I certainly am. Likes: Treasure hunting, extreme sports, chatting with girls Dislikes: Being called a thief Relm Arrowny An artist who is also ten years old who is also the receptionist at the holiday resort who is also Ceodore's love interest who is also best friends with an octopus named Ultros. Need I say more? Likes: Painting, drawing, reading stories Dislikes: Being annoyed, getting too much work Nowi A dragon disguised as a girl. Despite looking like she's in her pre-teen years, Nowi is well over 1000 years old and is considering becoming a history teacher in the near future. Currently, she's a freelance worker for the holiday resort, and will take any minor job suited for a little girl. Likes: Playing games, doing crazy things, history, freelance work Dislikes: Not being allowed to turn into a dragon Komaru Naegi Makoto's sister. She and Miroir never really talk that much. Komaru is very gullible and childish, and typically believes things that aren't true rather than facts. She is somewhat of a hypersensitive and quite cowardly character. She also has low self-esteem, considering herself boring, ordinary and weak. Likes: Girl's Manga, trendy things Dislikes: Thunder/lightning, rainy season Chisa Yukizome The holiday resort's local adorable housekeeper and teacher. As a teacher, she is shown to be very passionate and engaging. She is able to adjust her personality to best communicate with each person. She values interpersonal relationships, youth, and believes that there is more to life that just talent. Likes: Cleaning, laundry, cooking Dislikes: Cockroaches Pixel McDank Stupid Happy Days and Joanie Loves Chachi fanatic. She is more calmed down in this series than she is in Peanut Otter's disco. She is shown to have an abrasive (to an extent) and careful personality, contrary to her personality in POD -- she is very hyper and is always going through a sugar rush). In MW, she is shown to collect bootleg products from around the world. Likes: Hot fudge, anime, collecting bootleg products (preferrably movies), anything that doesn't relate to those dang fidget spinners Dislikes: Strawberries, soccermoms, cosmetics, THE DOODLEBOPS Lusamine A super-hot female who, despite her looks, is already over 40. She's the president of the Aether Foundation and works as a pet carer at the holiday resort - more specifically, when someone enters the place with a pet, she takes good care of them. When she's not doing that, she's either organising raffles or tap dancing. She also has a Clefairy, Lilligant and Misdreavus. Likes: Technology, tap dancing, raffles, looking after Pokemon and other pets Dislikes: Too much work all at once Lillie Lusamine's daughter. She manages the beauty salon at the holiday resort and has an EXTREMELY disobedient pet Cosmog named Nebby. Likes: Fashion, hairstyling, going to the mall, reading Dislikes: Being mistreated, being insulted Nebby Lillie's and Lusamine's pet Cosmog. Ultra Beasts A gang of parasitic aliens who live in the space-time continuum. Below are the Ultra Beasts who have appeared so far... *Nihilego: The leader *Pheromosa: The speed *Xurkitree: The brains *Guzzlord: The brawn Lusamine likes researching the Ultra Beasts for unknown reasons. Lenna Charlotte Tycoon A magical princess who once wrote a storybook and published it worldwide. She is depicted as a fashion freak in this show. Likes: Fashion, reading, writing, taking care of her pet Wind Drake Dislikes: Losing things Palom A black Mage who can change between being 5 years old and being 22 years old at will. Notable for making sassy remarks. Likes: Black Magic, making sassy remarks Dislikes: Being scolded Porom A white Mage who can change between being 5 years old and being 22 years old at will. She's also Palom's older sister, and is usually there to stop him from offending people, usually by smacking him on the head. Likes: White Magic, stopping Palom from making sassy remarks Dislikes: Being ignored Princess Peach The princess of the Mushroom Kingdom. She is usually seen with a Toad, who differs in colour. Despite being very good at her job as princess, Peach is fond of sports, and whenever she gets involves in sports she wears her sports attire shown to the right. Peach gets kidnapped by a fire-breathing turtle on a semi-regular basis, but when she does she gets rescued by a pair of Italian plumbers a few hours later. Peach often comes to the holiday resort to chill, play tennis and spread gossip. Later episodes made her friends with Lenna. Likes: Parasols, tennis, basketball, visiting distant places Dislikes: Fire-breathing turtles Tracer British adventurer, former pilot and current Overwatch cadet. She can teleport and shoot guns like a bawss. Despite being canonally confirmed as a lesbian, she is straight in MW. She can appear in many different skins, but she mainly appears in her default yellow and orange suit. Likes: TBA Dislikes: TBA Miles Tails Prower An 8-year-old two-tailed fox with an IQ of well over 300. I am not making this up. Likes: Making new technology, hoverboard races Dislikes: When technology breaks Yacker Miroir's pet Wisp. Asides from the odd major appearance, Yacker appears exclusively in cameos, with at least one cameo per episode since his debut in Wisp Vistings. Cordelia A redhead who is easily the most silent character in this show. She is surrounded by an overabundance of mystery, although unlike the mysterious man we actually know some stuff about her for sure. Likes: Riding Pegasi Dislikes: Being interrogated Alter Ego Computer AI made by a girl guy named Chihiro Fujisaki. Alter Ego is capable of doing many things via voice control, such as installing applications, opening tabs and playing music on Spotify. Alter Ego is also fitted with a security system that was purposefully made so that only the person who owns the computer can break into it. In MW, the computer in Miroir's office and later Miroir's laptop are outfitted with Alter Ego AI. Arial A redhead who has a fish tail where her legs should be. Arial lives in the water network beneath the resort, often showing up in the surface of the water to spread gossip. She's also secretly friends with Miroir's pet guppy, Cerulean. Likes: Fish, water sports, bright colours Dislikes: Giant octopus/sea goddess hybrids who steal your voice just for the fun of it Coco A bandicoot who has a pet witch doctor mask. She owns a pink laptop which she carries around with her AT ALL TIMES. Likes: Speedboats, planes, her laptop Dislikes: Mad scientists, arguments Anna A girl who lives at the seafront. Every day, she goes to the coast where she can sketch in peace. Anna went to the holiday resort for unspecified reasons, spending most of her time sitting down with her sketchbook in hand. Likes: Sketching, canoeing, being on her own Dislikes: Being picked on Episodes Season 1 /Full Colour Palette/ Miroir needs help in re-painting the holiday resort, so he hires Nowi to help him in this department. Meanwhile, Makoto has a romantic dinner with Kyoko, Ceodore tries to look after Boko when he suddenly becomes sick and Lillie starts her job at the beauty salon. 'Trivia' *Terra, Locke, Celes and Relm appear in this episode only as a cameo, where they are gossiping about unknown topics. *Only one out of ten Kirbies appears in this episode. /Wisp Visitings/ Alien Wisps come to the holiday resort, and Miroir instantly finds himself wanting to keep one as a pet. At much the same time, Sayaka and Mallow need help dealing with an overabundance of customers at the cafe, and the mysterious man takes Ceodore to the roof of the holiday resort for unknown reasons. 'Trivia' *By the end of the episode, Miroir manages to get a White Wisp as a pet (and calls him Yacker). *Only two out of ten Kirbies appear in this episode. /Power-Outage Idol!/ When the power goes out, Sayaka suggests that the cast should have a sing-off, a la American Idol or The X Factor, which leads to combat and despair, and Miroir and Makoto try to stop the competition before it gets out of hand. 'Trivia' *The songs the cast sing goes as follows: **Ceodore: These Days - Take That **Sayaka: Monochrome Answer - her and her J-Pop group **Kyoko: Stuttering - FeFe Dobson **Rydia: Perfect Illusion - Lady GaGa **Edge: Hey Soul Sister - Train **Aria Benett: Secret Love Song - LittleMix **Ten Kirbies: Jump - Van Halen **Terra Branford: The Best Day - Taylor Swift **Lana: Wiggly World - Devo **Mallow: Cake - Flo Rida ft. 99 Percent **Celes Chere: Love Story - Taylor Swift **Lissa: She couldn't decide on a song **Susie: About You Now - Sugarbabes **Locke Cole: Chasing Cars - Snow Patrol **Relm Arrowny: Blank Space - Taylor Swift **Nowi: Got kicked off before she started singing **Komaru: Stay With Me - Sam Smith **Chisa: Around The World - ATC **Pixel: Am I Wrong - Nico and Vinz **Lusamine and Lillie (duet): When I'm Gone (Cups) - Anna Kendrick **Ultra Beasts (all together): Bad Romance - Lady GaGa **Lenna: Photograph - Ed Sheeran /Frozen Water/ When Moana capsizes near the holiday resort and decides to stay there, she ends up replacing Chisa as a teacher while she has a day off sick (more specifically teaching about the growing problem of stereotypes, alongside things related to island voyaging). Lenna, meanwhile, is hosting an engineering competition where EVERYONE has to do something crazy with engineering (spoiler alert: the Ultra Beasts win, more specifically by building a TV out of paper clips and reprogramming Lenna's supercomputer using dishwashing detergent and a toothpick). 'Trivia' *Only three out of ten Kirbies appear in this episode. *We learn that Ceodore has never used any form of technology in his life. /All the Renovations!/ Miroir installs a roller-skating rink modelled after the game Sonic Colours. It immediately wins an award and ends up becoming a favourite to Yacker, although problems soon start to show up... 'Trivia' *Only five out of ten Kirbies appear in this episode. *We learn that Lana's Paras is prone to getting dizzy if left on a fast-moving surface (such as Mallow's shoulder while she's skating) for too long. /Off Sick/ Miroir ends up having a day off sick, forcing Sayaka and Kyoko to BOTH sign up to take his role. But since Makoto covers Miroir's job during his break, issues occur when BOTH of his girlfriends are sharing his job. At much the same time, a Chocobo race is being hosted at the holiday resort! 'Trivia' *Only seven out of ten Kirbies appear in this episode. *Kyoko is revealed to be fond of photography in this episode. /Book Convention/ Lenna spends too much money on obscure books like "Matilda" by Roald Dahl. Everyone is begging to read all of her books, except for Palom and Porom, who are too busy trying to paint a picture of everyone at the holiday resort. 'Trivia' *Only nine out of ten Kirbies appear in this episode. *We learn that Palom never taught himself how to read. /Sad Times/ A mysterious comet strikes the holiday resort, turning everyone in it into babies. Everyone except Peach, that is (and Palom and Porom, who are able to bypass this effect by using their age-changing powers). 'Trivia' *The ten Kirbies don't actually turn into babies, but instead shrink down to less than half their size. This may be a reference to the Mini ability from Kirby and the Amazing Mirror. /Jolly Old England/ Tracer relunctantly takes a trip to her hometown of London, England to meet up with an adventure club; Sayaka and Makoto watch a scary movie and are too terrified to go to bed. 'Trivia' *Tracer is seen in her "Cadet Oxton" skin in this episode. /Sleeping Dreams/ This entire episode spans the dreams of the entire cast one particular night at the holiday resort. 'Trivia' *Miror has the most nightmares out of any character in this episode, with a total of three. Coincidentally, all three of them are related to Five Nights at Freddy's. /Laptop Craze/ Miroir gets a new laptop, complete with copies of both Undertale AND Dust: An Elysian Tail on Steam for free. Only problem is, today is a major work day and he can't play on Steam as much as he wants to. 'Trivia' *Only one out of ten Kirbies appears in this episode. *In Dust: An Elysian Tail, there are no button indications visible when unlocking a treasure chest. *Miroir does a Pacifist runthrough of Undertale, mostly because he's heard that the best boss in the entire game can only be found in a pacifist run. /Enter Tails, Local Genius/ Tails comes to the holiday resort and tries to make everyone's experience easier via technology, which some people do not approve of. 'Trivia' *Only four out of ten Kirbies appear in this episode. *Ceodore spends the entire episode sleeping, although it wasn't explained why. /Children's Day/ Today is International Children's Day, where everyone younger than 18 celebrates as well as possible. The characters who participate in the event in particular are Miroir, Pixel, Ceodore, Rydia, Edge, Aria, the Kirbies, Lana, Mallow, Relm, Lillie, Palom, Porom and Tails. The older characters, meanwhile, deal with all the issues that appear in overabundance. 'Trivia' *Aria is revealed to be 15 in this episode. *This is the only time Palom and Porom appear, but never change their age in the series so far. *We learn Pixel is under the age of 18, but her real age remains a mystery. PixelMiette does not wish to disclose Pixel's actual age. /Magic Arts/ All the Black Mages and White Mages at the holiday resort participate in a competition to see who is the most skilled. 'Trivia' *The Black Mages who participate are Rydia, Palom, Terra and Lenna. *The White Mages who participate are Ceodore, Porom, Celes and Aria. **Oddly, the mysterious man, despite being confirmed to be a White Mage, does not participate in the competition. *Only five out of ten Kirbies appear in this episode. /Flower Gardening/ Cordelia decides that the holiday resort needs some decoration, so she forces all the female characters to help her decorate it with flowers of various colours. 'Trivia' *Only six out of ten Kirbies appear in this episode. /Court Casing/ Makoto is accused of stealing all of Komaru's secret stash of chocolates, so the characters set up what can only be described as a court case, with Kyoko as the prosecutor and Sayaka as the defence. 'Trivia' *Only eight out of ten Kirbies appear in this episode. Four of this Kirbies think Makoto is guilty, while the other four think he is innocent. /Family Travel/ Ceodore's parents come over to take him on an outing, forcing Miroir and Makoto to tag along, concerned about Ceodore's safety. As such, Sayaka and Kyoko have to take care of the resort, and don't do very well at doing so. 'Trivia' *Only one out of ten Kirbies appears in this episode. /Cinder Ella/ A special episode where everyone decides to host a play in the holiday resort, about a girl named Ella who meets a fairy godmother, goes to a ball, falls in love with a prince and gets assaulted by her evil stepmother. 'Trivia' *The cast in the play are as follows... **Miroir as the narrator **Lillie as Ella **Nebby as Ella's pet **Makoto as Ella's Father **Kyoko as Ella's Mother **Lusamine as the Evil Stepmother **Terra as the younger Stepsister **Celes as the older Stepsister **Ceodore as the prince **Locke as the prince's bodyguard **Sayaka as the fairy godmother **Lissa as some insignificant princess **Aria providing special effects **Pixel providing the music **The Kirbies as stagehands /Holidelfino/ Miroir and several others go on a holiday to Isle Delfino, although such leads to problems when Tracer gets kidnapped, Ceodore almost drowns and Pixel gets arrested for stealing bootleg products, forcing Komaru and Chisa to prove her innocence. 'Trivia' *Only two out of ten Kirbies appear in this episode. *We learn that Makoto knows how to fly a plane. /Christmas Night/ As Christmas comes along, Miroir almost runs out of reasonable ideas for celebrations. Ideas include inviting the gothic boy band Eternal Calm for an emotional concert, hosting some crazy quiz show or just plain being nice. 'Trivia' *We learn that Miroir is doing an Art GCSE at school. Season 2 /Speedboat Class/ Coco buys a new speedboat which she can't get enough of. 'Trivia' *Only five out of ten Kirbies appear in this episode. *We learn that Coco spends a lot of time on a speed dating website (for some reason). /Paint by Letters/ Miroir has an excess of Paint by Letters books, so he decides to get rid of them in any way he can. 'Trivia' *Only six out of ten Kirbies appear in this episode. *The scene where Porom tells Palom to put his magazine down while telling him a bedtime story is a reference to a scene in the Vicar of Dibley episode "The Christmas Lunch Incident". /Marnie the Ghost Girl/ Anna sees a badly neglected girl named Marnie right outside the holiday resort. When she wakes up the next day, Anna finds a diary that presumably belongs to Marnie, and it's all utterly suspicious... 'Trivia' *Only seven out of ten Kirbies appear in this episode. *We learn that Anna is actually adopted. /Pure Relaxation/ Miroir tries to enter a state of pure relaxation, but between paperwork, complaints and a mystery behind Anna leaving the resort in a kimono while holding a candle, this is easier said than done. 'Trivia' *We learn that Miroir has no idea whether he wants to do another playthrough of Final Fantasy VI or not. *Only eight out of ten Kirbies appear in this episode. /It's My Birthday/ It's Miroir's birthday, and to celebrate he creates a mural in his office. 'Trivia' *This episode is a continuation of the plot of the Peanut Otter's Disco episode "Flight of the Bamboo Cutter". DVD Releases *Miroir's World Season One (complete Season 1) *Miroir's World Season Two (complete Season 2) *Miroir's World's Secrets (behind-the-scenes) Category:TV Shows